


Online

by SerMisty



Series: Mystery Pearl [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I hope it came out decently, I'm not gonna assume the name of Mystery Girl so I'll just keep calling her S tbh, headcanon: Mystery Girl loves space, my first attempt at a complete text messages fic, this is sugar and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can call each other, but they can also text.<br/>(And they do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:  
> mystery pearl story prompt: texting] 
> 
> First of all, thank you to Anon and to all the others who are already sending me prompts. You're amazing.  
> I used this prompt to combine a non-conventional first date fic (I'm leaving that to love-killed-the-superstar ahaha) with my first attempt at a complete text message fic, so I hope it came out decently. Enjoy!

_**Today** _

 

**Pearl (12:07 am)**  
Hi! I hope I am not disturbing you. Steven showed me how to text with this new mobile communication device. I just wanted to make sure we have confirmed our appointment: four thirty in front of the Big Donut? 

**Pearl (12:10 am)**  
Sorry, I forgot. It’s Pearl, by the way. 

 

**Mystery Girl (12:15 am)**  
I know who you are. I saved the number when you called me ;)  
And yes, we have confirmed our “appointment”.  
Even if 

 

**Pearl (12:16 am)**  
Oh! Right, of course. 

 

**Mystery Girl (12:16 am)**  
calling it “appointment”  
makes it sound extremely formal  
doesn’t it? 

 

**Pearl (12:17 am)**  
You write extremely fast!  
Oh, well, I suppose. 

**Pearl (12:18 am)**  
How should I call it, then? 

 

**Mystery Girl (12:18 am)**  
Call it a date.  
Do you want it to be a date? 

 

**Pearl (12:21 am)**  
Yes. 

 

**Mystery Girl (12:21 am)**  
Took you a while.  
Are you sure? No pressure. 

 

**Pearl (12:22 am)**  
I am sure.  
See you at our date, then. 

 

**Mystery Girl (12:22 am)**  
Can’t wait :) 

 

*** 

 

**Mystery Girl (4:50 pm)**  
I’m sorry, I’ll be late.  
Motorbike decided to stop in the middle of the road.  
It should be fixed now, but made me lose a lot of time.  
I should be there in half an hour. 

 

**Pearl (4:51 pm)**  
It is no problem!  
Thank you for telling me, I was starting to worry.  
I’ll wait here. 

 

**Mystery Girl (4:51 pm)**  
How long have you been waiting? 

 

**Pearl (4:52 pm)**  
Just a couple of hours. 

 

**Mystery Girl (4:52 pm)**  
WHAT  
Hadn’t we agreed for 4:30??? 

 

**Pearl (4:53 pm)**  
I like to arrive beforehand. 

 

**Mystery Girl (4:53 pm)**  
That’s some beforehand!!  
Alright, I’ll be there ASAP 

 

**Pearl (4:55 pm)**  
…yes? 

 

**Mystery Girl (4:55 pm)**  
As Soon As Possible. 

 

**Pearl (4:56 pm)**  
Oh.  
Oh!  
Great! Don’t worry. Take your time! 

 

*** 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:47 pm)**  
Hey :)  
I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun today  
and that I find extremely cute how you have me saved as “Mystery Girl” on your phone  
and that I also am your almost only contact 

 

**Pearl (8:50 pm)**  
Hi!  
I had a lot of fun too. 

**Pearl (8:51 pm)**  
I don’t have any acquaintance in possession of a phone, except for Steven, Connie and, well, yourself.  
And how was I supposed to save you as? I didn’t know your name yet! 

**Pearl (8:52 pm)**  
Actually, to be fair, I still don’t. 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:52 pm)**  
Liar  
I told you 

 

**Pearl (8:52 pm)**  
S?  
That is your name? 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:53 pm)**  
Nickname. 

 

**Pearl (8:53 pm)**  
That’s some nickname!!! 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:54 pm)**  
Are you mocking me? :P  
I like S as a letter  
and as a sound  
maybe one day I will tell you my full name  
but I wouldn’t be Mystery Girl if I didn’t keep some mysteries, would I? ;) 

 

**Pearl (8:55 pm)**  
Sounds logical.  
I will keep having you saved as Mystery Girl then. 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:55 pm)**  
Fair enough. 

 

**Pearl (8:55 pm)**  
:) 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:56 pm)**  
Wow!! An emoji! You’re human, then! 

 

**Pearl (8:56 pm)**  
Is this what it is called? An “emoji”?  
Actually, you are wrong. I am not human. 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:56 pm)**  
What are you then?  
Pls don’t say vampire. I’ve had enough of that joke. 

 

**Pearl (8:57 pm)**  
I am not a vampire. I am a gem. 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:57 pm)**  
Ahaha!  
You sure are :) 

 

**Pearl (8:58 pm)**  
Yes, I am.  
So are my friends.  
Steven is half-gem too. 

 

**Mystery Girl (8:59 pm)**  
You’re weird sometimes.  
But also very cute.  
The cute type of weird, y’know? 

 

**Pearl (9:00 pm)**  
No, I do not know. 

 

**Mystery Girl (9:00 pm)**  
I didn’t either, until I met you :) 

 

**Pearl (9:01 pm)**  
ThNak oyu  
I mean, thank you.  
I  
Think you’re cute, too. 

 

**Mystery Girl (9:01 pm)**  
Can I call you tomorrow?  
We can schedule another “appointment”.  
;) 

 

**Pearl (9:02 pm)**  
Yes! Perfect!  
If I don’t answer, I may be off fighting some corrupted gem.  
But it’s fine! You can call me! 

 

**Mystery Girl (9:02 pm)**  
You’re really something.  
Goodnight, then. 

 

**Pearl (9:02 pm)**  
Goodnight! 

 

*** 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:04 am)**  
Hey, anyway, I’m really glad you came up to talk with me at the concert. 

 

**Pearl (03:06 am)**  
I am glad I did, too. 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:07 am)**  
You’re awake???  
Why aren’t you asleep??? 

 

**Pearl (03:07 am)**  
Us gems don’t need to sleep.  
We can, of course. Amethyst does like it. I don’t.  
Why are *you* awake, instead? You humans need at least 8 hours of sleep per night! 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:08 am)**  
Gems and humans. Right. You’ll have to explain this joke to me someday.  
I just really like the night.  
I like to run with my motorbike and watch the night sky.  
Silence.  
Stars.  
Space.  
I love it. 

 

**Pearl (03:09 am)**  
I love it too.  
Space is beautiful up close.  
There is my Homeworld there. 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:10 am)**  
There is my Homeworld too. 

 

**Pearl (03:11 am)**  
I think you are mistaken. You are a human. You are born on Earth. 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:11 am)**  
A girl can dream. 

 

**Pearl (03:11 am)**  
You are weird. 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:12 am)**  
Weird weird or cute weird? ;) 

 

**Pearl (03:12 am)**  
Cute weird.

**Pearl (03:13 am)**  
You should go to sleep now. Otherwise, you won’t have enough energy tomorrow to call me and schedule the “date”.  
:) 

 

**Mystery Girl (03:13 am)**  
You win this round.  
Talk to you tomorrow.  
Goodnight, Pearl  <3 

 

**Pearl (03:13 am)**  
Goodnight, S. 

**Pearl (03:14 am)**  
<3


End file.
